


Back When

by Yaoiluver44



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'll think of some more later, M/M, Male Slash, Reincarnation AU, Suggestions are welcome and appreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiluver44/pseuds/Yaoiluver44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a string of mysterious murders take place where they live, Dipper and Mabel Pines are shipped off to Gravity Falls, Oregon to live with their Great Uncle Stan for the summer. They thought that it would be a boring summer spent in a town in the middle of nowhere, but that all changes when they run into a boy with golden hair. Things start to get even weirder when Dipper discovers a Journal and images of a past not his own start running through his head. He feels like Mabel and him had been to Gravity Falls before, but it was their first time...... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back When

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm hoping to contribute to the Gravity Falls fandom by presenting this Reincarnation! AU where a lot of things happening had happened in the past (I'm thinking 100 or so years ago) and that this will basically play out like Gravity Falls has, just with more twists and turns. Should I continue with this? Feel free to add head canons and stuff if you want! Is this even a good AU? Enjoy!

It had all started that summer when they were twelve, that fateful summer when the Pines twins first traveled to Gravity Falls. If one were to ask either of them the reason why their parents had sent them to stay with their Great Uncle Stan that year, neither would be able to give them an answer. Truthfully, not one person knew the whole story of what had occurred those three months in that little town of Gravity Falls. However, there exists one being that can retell the tale of Dipper and Mabel Pines, for he was and is always watching. This is their story, which began one week before the end of school in Piedmont, California. 

“Did you finally get them to go to sleep?”, Mrs. Pines quietly whispered to her husband, who quickly nodded in response. She sighed in relief before getting up from her seat and tip-toeing to her lover. 

“Yeah, but it wasn't wasn't easy. Apparently Mabel drank one mega-shot of Mabel Juice before she went to bed and Dipper wanted to stay up to watch the Mystery Movie Marathon. It was tough, but old Dad-a-saurous was able to convince them to hit the hay. But.....”, Mr. Pines drawled as he looked down at his feet sheepishly. “The only way they would go to sleep was if I promised them that we would all go to TonsofFun Land tomorrow.” He lifted his head to gauge his wife's expression, and smiled when he saw that she wasn't angry. 

“Well, I suppose we can go. After all,”, she took a quick peek at her son and daughter's door before continuing, “summer is just around the corner and I think they've earned a trip to the amusement park.” Lilith Pines winked at the man in front of her and giggled as she started heading towards their own shared room. Richard Pines quickly followed his wife, chuckling under his breath before responding to Lilith's comments.

“They sure did! Can you believe that Dipper won the science fair because he grabbed the idea from that Sherlock show he and Mabel like? Add that to the fact that Mabel won that art show because she amazed the entire crowd with her life-size replica of the Doctor's TARDIS! It was amazing!” he raved in shushed wonder as he closed the door behind him and proceeded to join his wife on their bed. She gave Richard a joy-filled grin as he settled in.

“I still don't know how she made that thing in a week. I remember her starting on it and then, the next time I saw it, the model was done! Heaven knows where she managed to get all o f that blue paint and glitter. But, both of my little babies deserved first place. I tell you honey, I can feel that they're destined for greatness.” Lilith stated as her husband turned on their television and changed it to the news. He was about to make a snide comment when both of their eyes read the headline and they instantly froze in shock and disbelief. 

MYSTERIOUS MURDER IN PIEDMONT, CALIFORNIA. CAUSE OF DEATH UNKNOWN. 

Lilith and Richard looked at each other, then back to the television. Unconsciously, the brunette man turned up the volume a bit before they turned their attention back to the news reporter on the screen, an unsettling air soon enveloping the married couple. 

“Our story begins in the peaceful city of Piedmont, California. Police records show that, earlier today, thirty-eight year old Philip Kiwitree, was discovered dead in his home. Sources tell us that a neighbor had heard a terrible scream coming from the man's home and immediately called the police, who soon arrived on the scene. Reports tell us that the body was discovered on his bed with a multitude of bad burns. Many have analyzed the crime scene, yet it is still unclear on how the victim caught fire. Detectives stated that the fire had only affected the man for they did not discover any evidence that indicated that the fire had burned anything else. No concrete cause of death has been found. The police commented that this is the first time anything like this has occurred and that, if anyone else knows anymore on the incident, to call them. In other news.....”, the reporter continued on, yet the Pines had stopped listening and sat there in absolute silence. As the man on the television revealed the information, the atmosphere had grown tense and fearful, so much that it could be cut with a knife. Richard clicked the off button on the remote and soon, the bedroom was eerily dark and not a peep could be heard. A beat later, Lilith was the one to break the silence. 

“You don't think that was the reason there were so many police cars on the way back from work, do you sweetie?” she asked with a whisper, utter terror evident in her tone. Yet, they both knew the answer to that question, and it sent shivers down their spines. Her husband gave an unfortunate nod as he set the remote on his bedside table, his movements suddenly stiff and robot-like. He turned back towards his lover and gave a big sigh, attempting to let go of all the tension and fear inside of him. His wife needed him, and he needed to be strong, not just for Lilith, but for himself as well. Richard leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, pulling away after a few seconds. He gave her a shaky smile and opened his mouth to try and comfort the woman he had married. 

“It'll be all right dear. Let's just get some sleep and then we'll go to TonsofFun Land with Dipper and Mabel tomorrow. Mabel will grab us by our hands and the four of us will go on all of the rides. Our son will scream in terror on all of the rides and we'll all laugh at him when he tries to let out a manly scream, but will crack up when he knows that it didn't make any difference. Our daughter will wear her zombie sweater and scare Dipper when we go into the haunted house, and we'll eat the unhealthiest food on Earth. By the end of the day, we'll all be too tired to do anything and will have forgotten all about this death. All right?” Richard delicately asked, putting one arm around his sweetheart and squeezing her with all of his might, knowing that his wife could squeeze him even harder. Lilith plopped her head onto her pillow and let out a shaky breath, giving her husband a small smile when he came to lay with her. 

“You're right darling. I bet the police will catch the culprit soon and everything will go back to normal.” she said before closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep. Everything would turn out just peachy-keen. 

The only thing is that things never did get better. In fact, they progressively got worse.

The final week of school passed by in a dread-filled blur. Whenever the Pines parents turned on the television to watch the news, all they saw was the same thing day in and day out; that a murder had taken place in their city. The police had connected all of the murders to have been committed by the same person, who had been dubbed the Triangle Killer after discovering a triangle on all of the victim's tongues that had mysteriously appeared some time after they had been killed. A new body had been discovered every day during that week, but what finally made Richard and Lilith take action was when a little girl had been killed. After that, Lilith had grown hysteric and told her husband that they were going to send their children to stay with their great uncle Stan for the summer and that it was final.

Of course, Mr. Pines couldn't agree more. So, it was with many tears and heavy hearts that Mr. and Mrs. Pines waved as their children waved back as the bus departed from the station. The four kept on waving until they couldn't see the other pair anymore. Even then, Mabel still kept waving as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Their parents had just sent them to go stay in some little town in Oregon without any explanation and it had confused and saddened the young girl immensely. She had been looking forward to having fun with her mom, dad, and Dipper that summer: having cookouts, going to the beach, staying up late to watch cheesy horror movies, but they wouldn't be able to do any of that. Dipper looked over at his twin and frowned when he noticed just how much the sudden trip upset Mabel. He braced himself, put on a smile, and scooted closer to his sister before trying to get Mabel's mind off of their parents. 

“Hey Mabel! Do you wanna play a game? I know how much you like to play games.” Dipper asked, crossing his fingers that Mabel would want to do something that she really liked: beating her brother at any sort of bus game. If it was a game that was meant to be played on a bus, then his twin was a pro at it. Yet, Mabel just shook her head and continued to stare out of the bus's back window, refusing to look away from the spot their parents were standing in. The boy snapped his fingers at having Plan A turned down, but a grin quickly made its way back onto his face. Cause, gosh darn it, he was Dipper Pines, and Dipper Pines always had a Plan B. Then again, Dipper Pines always had a Plan C and Plan D as well, but that was irrelevant at that moment. Instead, he simply reached into the duffel bag by his side and took out two things: his silver PSP and a present wrapped in the glitteriest, most neon pink gift wrap that Dipper could find. He was ninety-five percent positive that the gift would attract Mabel's attention. 

“Hey Mabel!” Dipper exclaimed to his sister as he held out the present. “Look at what I have for you!” he told her as he practically shoved the box into her hands, knowing that he had her attention, seeing as her eyes were glued to the box, mesmerized by the pretty wrapping paper that covered the entirety of the small box. She snatched the gift out of her brother's hands and shook it, trying to guess what was inside based on what she heard. What could it be? It could be anything! 

“I was going to give it to you tonight over dinner, but you see how that turned out.” the boy stated as he gestured to the inside of the bus. He beamed when, instead of looking sad, Mabel just gave him a look of curiosity and excitement, eager to open the present her twin had bestowed upon her. 

“You.... can open it if you want.” Dipper said quietly, watching his sister with a spark of eagerness. The young girl squealed in utter joy as she ripped the paper to shreds and tore into the box. She pulled out a little UMD disc, clearly confused for a moment before she read the title of the video game, after which she glomped Dipper and showered him with praise. 

“The new Dream Boy High dating game! The game where you can make all of your dreams come true and date Xyler, Craz, or be adventurous and date both at the same time!” Mabel mimicked the commercial in her best announcer voice before hugging her brother once more. “How did you know I wanted it?! More importantly, how did you even afford this? Wait, don't tell me that you....” Mabel drifted off, taking that moment to look her brother dead in the eyes. Dipper bashfully rubbed the back of his head as he unenthusiastically chuckled. A pout found its way onto Mabel's face as she set aside her super special awesome present and she squished her twin's cheeks together. 

“Dipper! You've been saving up your allowance for SIX MONTHS to save up for that limited edition Kingdom Hearts box set! You know, the super-duper, ultra-mega awesome one that is available only once in anyone's lifetime?” Mabel gently squeezed Dipper's cheeks before continuing. “Don't tell me that you used that money to buy me my game.” The young boy merely gave a weak grin in response as he gave another quiet laugh, both signs that he was totally not telling the truth. Mabel let go of her brother's cheeks and sighed as she quickly reached for her backpack. She rummaged around for a minute, her smile progressively getting bigger as she struggled to find the object she was looking for. She had the best little brother ever. Heh. Little. Mabel finally grasped the item and pulled it out, singing a little victory tune before throwing it at Dipper gently, giggling when he fumbled with the package for a moment. He glanced at the thing in his hands before looking to his sister, disbelief written across his face. 

“Mabel, this is the Kingdom Hearts set that I've been wanting! Did YOU use YOUR money to buy this?” Dipper asked, bewildered that he was holding something that he had been wanting ever since it was announced. “You really didn't have to do that.” he added as an afterthought, waving his hand to add an emphasis to his words. The elder twin rolled her eyes at her thick-headed brother before playfully punching his arm, laughing when Dipper rubbed the spot she hit. Her brother really DID have noodle arms. 

“Course I had to, bro-bro!” she exclaimed as she waved her arms about in excitement. “After you creamed everybody in that science fair by the power of Sherlock, how could you deny that you totally didn't deserve a reward?!” Mabel put her arms down, which Dipper knew that it meant his sister was about to say something serious. “Sides, it was the least I could do to thank you for helping me make that TARDIS.” 

With that statement, the twins flashed each other grins, gave each other a heartfelt hug, and went about their business. Mabel got to playing her new game, squeeing at every little detail, things like, “Dipper, look at my dream boys!” to “Their eyes sparkle like pink glitter, Dipper.” He didn't mind though, as long as his sister was happy and distracted. He turned back to his mystery novel “The Sibling Brothers in the Case of the Snatched Oyster” with a tiny smile on his face. He loved solving mysteries and researching the paranormal and supernatural. Sometimes, he wished that he could solve a mystery like the Sibling Brothers or Dancy New. After a couple of hours on the bus, Dipper and Mabel fell asleep on each other, Mabel snuggling into her brother's shoulder as she got comfortable. 

And when they woke up, they were in Gravity Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, should I continue this? It starts off pretty slow because it's the prologue. I plan for it to pick up the pace! Please help me and comment about what I could improve on! What did you like? Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
